


Apple Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cottagecore, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Househusband, M/M, Married Couple, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam and Dom are Cottagecore husbands that live together in the english countryside. 🌻Inspired by the song Apple Pie by Princess Nokia.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Apple Pie

Dom scrambled to set up his freshly baked apple pie and lemonaid he placed his goods on a table infront of a comfy lawn sofa that stood in the middle of a beautiful garden behind the english cottage that he and Adam shared. 

He was trying to get everything ready before Adam returned from work so he could suprise him, but unfourtunaly it took way longer than he thought it would to prepare his pie and Adam would be home in a matter of minutes. 

Dom quickly set up cups, plates and silverware once that was done he ran around to the front of the cottage to greet Adam who was right on time as usual. 

"Hello darling,"Adam spoke as Dom ran up to him.

"Hey baby I have something special for you wating in the garden," Dom replied as he gave Adam a kiss on the cheek. 

"Come see,"Dom chirped as he grabed Adam by the hand and drug him to the back of the cottage into the garden filled with flower bushes and big shady tress. 

"Tada what do you think," Dom asked as Adam took a look at his suprise "oh sugar plum its wonderfull I love it," he exclaimed. 

"Oh I am so glad I worked realy hard on this pie for you,"Dom replied as he sat down on the bench and motioned for Adam to do the same. 

"Here have some,"Dom spoke as he cut two big slices of pie for each of them.

Adam took a bite and "smiled this is fucking amazing bunny you have realy improved on your cooking skills I am so proud of you", he said. 

Dom beamed "oh I am so happy you like it," the younger man said sweetly as he took a bite of his slice and washed it down with some sugary lemonaid. 

He turned to Adam who was still enjoying his pie and pressed a kiss into his sticky lips.

"You taste so sweet darling just like sugar,"Dom spoke as he broke the kiss Adam smiled.

"Come sit on my lap darling," Adam cooed as Dom walked over and took a seat on the other mans lap. 

"I love your little apron it realy suits you and goes perfectly with your skirt," Adam complimented.

"Why thank you I like it to," Dom flirted as he picked up Adam's fork and fed him another peice of pie. 

After all the pie and lemonaid was polished off,Dom and Adam reclined in a hamock that was situated in between two large shady oak trees. 

Adam gently removed a strand of wild brown hair that fell on Dom's face and tucked it behind his ear, as he planted soft warm kisses on the younger man's lips and neck. 

"I love you so much Dominic Warrington I am so glad that I married you,"Adam wispred as he placed another kiss on Dom's forhead. 

"I love you to Adam Warrington,"Dom giggled as he returned the kiss. 

♥FIN♥


End file.
